Street Smart Vs Book Smart
by lezonne
Summary: Some people are street smart. Some people are book smart. And some people are both. Warning: mentions of drugs. Written for the Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp prompt #34, the Organization Boot Camp prompt #2 and the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp prompt #18.
1. The Beginning

Written for the _Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp _prompt #34 (anywhere), the _Organization Boot Camp _prompt #2 (difficult) and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #18 (fruitcake).

* * *

Street Smart VS Book Smart

Some people are book smart. Some people are street smart. And then, there are those people who happen to be both.

Draco considers himself to be both. Hermione however, isn't so sure about that. As partners in the department of investigation, she spends a whole lot of time with him. And because of his giant ego, he seems to believe he can take on anyone anywhere. She happens to know that isn't true.

As co-workers in the department of investigation they go together on many adventures, speaking to shady characters and looking through disturbing settings. Today is no different.

"Houses are okay to investigate," Draco complains as they walk towards their newest assignment. "Murder scenes are okay. Bank robbery scenes are okay. Even interviewing shady characters is okay Granger. But wandering through mud in the middle of a rainstorm? This is not okay."

"You know, there are so many other things to complain about in the world besides this little part of your job," she snapped, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, a little mud never hurt anyone."

"These shoes are Italian Granger. Do you know how expensive they were?"

"If they were so bloody valuable you wouldn't have worn them to work," she pointed out, wandering down the street. They were currently on their way to investigate a possible criminal in the latest bank heist. Those are more common than one would think since the war ended. "Besides, you wear Italian shoes of some sort every bloody day. I'm sure you can throw away this pair if mud offends you so badly."

"Well, that would just be a waste of shoes," he muttered.

They arrive outside the house a few minutes later, having walked since Hermione was currently injured. Apparation wasn't advised, especially since she got hurt on their last investigation. The job was rather dangerous in fact. When they tried to escape a crime scene a week ago, a rogue Death Eater appeared as they apparated off, and- like during the war when Bella through a knife and it got Dobby while apparating- the knife thrown caught Hermione's upper arm. It wasn't a fatal wound, and they got her to St. Mungo's before anything serious happened. Draco told her when they arrived to throw up a protection spell, but she didn't take his advice. She was too distracted by other things, and then forgot to do anything about it all together when they were attacked. Now she was regretting her decision. Because she had to be careful for another four days they couldn't really apparate far, and now had to walk in the rain.

Draco kept pointing out to her that if she just listened then there wouldn't have been a problem. She wouldn't have been hurt. It annoyed her to no end that he was actually right.

At the door they paused, glancing at each other. Hermione beckoned to the door. "Would you like to do the honors?"

He shrugged, rapping on the door. They stood beneath the overhang, finally warming up after their cold walk. Within seconds the door was thrown open, and a wiry looking man stood inside the doorway staring at them.

"What do you want?" he asked immediately, looking between the two. He smelled of cigarettes and something else Hermione couldn't place, but Malfoy seemed to notice something off about him and leaned closer to his partner. Whenever he did that she knew something was amiss. Malfoy was good at picking up on things like that, tings that seemed off about a person. Usually, he was best at picking up on drug use. Hermione never asked where he got his talent from.

Draco flashed his badge briefly, then beckoned to Hermione who did the same thing. "Detective Malfoy, sir. We were sent from the Ministry to ask a few questions."

"About?" he asked, looking between the two. He caught sight of Hermione, and then proceeded to grab her arm in a threatening manner. "You can come in if she does!"

In one fluid motion Hermione had changed around the threatening position, and the man quickly found himself lying flat on his back. He groaned, grabbing his head. Draco pocketed his badge while he watched his partner defend herself, unmoved by the situation. They'd gotten used to being hit on by unsavory characters over the years, and she quickly learned how to defend herself. He hadn't stood up for her in ages. She was perfectly capable of handling herself.

"I'd really prefer if you kept your hands off of me," she said sweetly, staring down at him. "I don't like to be handled."

He glared up at her, flipping her off as he muttered something under his breath. Draco appeared in his vision as well, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Why didn't they just arrest this guy to begin with?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. "I certainly wouldn't have let him out of the holding cells. Do you smell meth?"

"I smell something," she agreed, covering her nose. "And he's not in custody because there was no evidence to arrest him beforehand. Now we have to ask some questions. But I guess we could always do an assault charge and just bring you in." She dropped her eyes to glare down at the man at her feet.

"I'm not going nowhere with you missy! You don't even know who I am!"

"Charles Wallace," she said, waving her hand. "You've been arrested one other time for procession of drugs. I see my partner's already wandered off the find the source of that retched smell."

"He can't go wandering around in here! I have rights!"

She flashed the piece of paper administered to them by the Ministry that gave them the right to investigate his home that night. "We have a right to be here, and you have a right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"Oh, I'm scared now," Charles snapped, glaring up at her. "And I suppose that partner of yours is just poking around here!"

She shrugged. "Probably. Malfoy's nosy."

"Tell him to stay out of my things!"

"I think he's probably going to look through whatever he pleases. Come on now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You're going to have to come with us one way or another. And it'll be easier on everyone if you don't make things difficult. Remember we'll have to report back to our boss when we finally get you back to the Ministry. If you struggle the entire time they will know, and they'll assume you have something to hide."

He spat on her feet and called her a whore, but a rough nudge with her foot had him keeping quiet again. People had done far worse things to her than that. He was nothing to worry about. She magically bound him to stay still and then crossed her arms, invisible ropes keeping him in place. Crossing her arms, she tapped her foot. Malfoy was taking longer than normal.

She gave him a funny look as she surveyed the space she could see, and then the man again. He was dressed kind of like a fruitcake- like his mother dressed him up, but as a four year old instead of an adult. Long, mismatched socks, an oversized shirt and overalls. Really, she couldn't imagine walking out of the house like that.

"You can write up a charge for drug possession again," Draco called as he stepped back into the room. "We're going to have to do a thorough investigation of this place once he's in custody."

"You're not touching nothing," he snapped from below them, jutting a leg out as high and far as it would go. It impacted Hermione's lower calf and she hissed, pain shooting up her leg. Of course he would hit the bone.

Draco hauled him up at that, shoving the bloke none too nicely into the wall. "You should've bound his legs too," he remarked, adding a spell of his own. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, no damage done," she muttered, shooting him a dark look. "But I think you should just apparate to the Ministry. I can walk to the nearest floo station."

The blond gave her a weary look. "Are you sure about that? It's pretty dark and cold out there. It might not be safe to wander around alone."

"I can handle myself."

"Usually Granger, but I've seen you be taken by surprise by a blowing twig before. We'll just walk to the floo system together."

"Hey, that was at the beginning of our career together," she reminded, crossing her arms. "And you don't need to protect me, I'm perfectly fine. Besides, it'll draw a lot of unneeded attention if people see us hauling a guy down the street."

"Well, alright, if you think you'll be okay."

"I know I'll be okay. I'll meet you back at the office soon."

"Yeah, I hope so." They walked out together, silencing Wallace so they wouldn't have to listen to his profanity. On the porch Draco instantly apparated away, not wanting to risk being seen. Thankfully Charles didn't seem to be a very smart individual and his wards didn't stretch out past the door to his house. Once her partner was gone, she started walking, placing a sigh on and a few spells on the building. That house was now on lockdown until someone came back to see it, and she suspected that it would probably be them. So she didn't want any of the evidence ruined. They might have another case against this fellow, on top of the bank heist. If so, their boss might finally give the both of them a raise. They were far past deserving one.

She started down the street, hands in her pockets and on her wand at all times. Even though she knew she could handle herself, she still wanted to be cautious. You never know when someone's going to try to jump out at you.

* * *

"Do you ever read your paperwork before you sign it Malfoy?"

"No, not really. You just read it anyway."

Hermione rolled her eyes, setting a file down on the desk in between them. They shared an office, but whenever they were actually in it Malfoy pulled his chair right up beside her. He simply just didn't do paperwork, despite her protests. She always ended up double-checking everything. He would just sign things and move on without even reading them.

"You signed your summer vacation away here."

"What!?" He snatched the paper away, reading through it quickly. She just shook her head.

"I think that one's actually a test to see if you even read your paperwork."

"Maybe. I've scribbled my name out now."

"I don't think it really works like that."

"Well if the boss has any complaints he can come talk to me. Bloody ink doesn't disappear, and official documents don't allow you to cast spells on them."

"What a pity," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Maybe you should consider reading these things next time?"

"I'm sure you'll catch my mistakes again."

"I'm not so sure I want to," she sighed. "So what happened with the Wallace case? I was too busy reading some of the notes Auror's made on the bank heist case to really pay attention."

"Ah Granger, you always have your nose in something don't you?"

"Yes, I do. It's important that we're informed on everything we need to be. I know Wallace will go to jail for drug procession, but what about the bank case? Did they get anything on him for that one?"

"Kind of. They'll probably call him into trial whenever they do the case- when we actually arrest the guy that did it. He'll probably get a sentence for that too."

"Oh, probably."

"Coffee Granger? You're looking a bit stressed."

"Oh, I am. And remember, I don't take my coffee black like you do. Bring back a few bags of sugar, and have them put some milk and sweetener in would you?"

"We've worked together for almost a year Granger. I know how you take your coffee."

"Good." She sat back as he left the room, looking at the files in front of her. They still had a lot left to this case, and she knew it was going to take some time.

Her partnership with Malfoy worked out better than anyone imagined. He was the street smart, she was the book smart, and they both had minor bits of each other's traits. They worked well together, and they kept each other on their toes.

Now if she could just get him to actually read things before he signed them they would be in a good place. Their boss had to tire of constantly receiving documents with a name scribbled out. But that was okay. She had time yet to train Draco.

* * *

**A/n: **So I might continue this story. If I do, it will probably be different chapters that can be read as one-shots or a whole story. It would focus on the different cases Hermione and Draco go on, their friendship and eventual buddying romance and their overall connection. But I'm not sure yet. It might remain as a standalone story.

If you have any comments, please submit them! Feedback really does help :)


	2. Uncomfortable Cases

Written for the _50 Ways to Say Goodbye Challenge,_ the _Battle of the Houses _part 6 number 1,and the _Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge _#49 (childhood sweethearts).

* * *

Street Smart VS Book Smart 2:

Uncomfortable Cases

Hermione hated going to visit places like this. Domestic violence made her uncomfortable and put both of them on edge. They never handled these types of cases well, and she knew the only reason they were being sent in was because the team who should be covering this case was currently recovering at St. Mungo's. Working for the department of investigation could be a very dangerous job.

"Don't lose your cool Malfoy," she reminded as they walked up to the house. "We're here to ask questions, not arrest people. That's what Auror's do."

"We can arrest people if we see fit to," he reminded, finishing off his cigarette as they walked. "If weird shit goes down while we're here then you bet your arse that I'll be arresting someone."

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that."

"Oh, you know me so well Granger," he spat, tossing his cigarette into the gutter. She elbowed him for littering. "It's just one cigarette."

"That's what everyone says." He groaned in response to her comeback. Now just keep your cool and things will be fine," she continued, knocking on the door. They had to repeat the action nearly four times before getting a response.

"What?" snapped the man who threw open the door. He reeked of cigarettes and booze.

"Department of investigation," Draco said quickly, flashing a badge. Hermione did the same, taking a step back from the foul odor. "I'm Mr. Malfoy, this is Miss Granger. We've been sent to ask you a few questions Mr. Renaldo."

He looked between the two detectives, before moving to shut the door. Hermione caught it with her shoe as Draco used a spell to force their way in.

"We really hate to barge in," he continued, dusting off his cloak as Hermione followed him inside and shut the door, "But our boss will get mighty testy if we don't return with some answers to our questions. And trust me Mr. Renaldo, you want to answer our questions."

"You can't just barge in you know," he sneered, looking between the two. Hermione crossed her arms.

"We have a warrant. Would you care to see it?"

"Hey bitch- I wasn't talking to you!"

Her eyebrows shot up as her partner tensed. Well, that was a little uncalled for, and pretty direct. This man obviously had a temper problem.

"You're addressing both of us," Draco reminded, hands in his pockets. "We're equals, and we work together. I'd very much appreciate it if you treated my partner as an equal and not a _bitch_."

"And I'd appreciate it if you used my name the next time you yell at me," she continued, glaring at him. "It's Detective Granger, and mind your manners. We do have the power to arrest you."

Draco shot her a glance at that. So she was finally going with his idea.

Renaldo glanced between the two, before straightening out and cracking his neck twice. "To the kitchen then."

They followed him into the well-kept kitchen where a woman was working to prepare dinner. She turned and smiled cheerily at them, as though she hadn't just heard their colorful discussion in the entranceway. Hermione and Draco exchanged glances. She was definitely faking her emotions right now.

"Vincent Renaldo," Hermione began as they sat down, pulling out a small scrap of paper. It was a shrunken version of his file that she could expand on as she spoke, but he didn't need to know that. He didn't have to know that she could access all of his information and history right now. "Born August 10th, 1971. You were raised here in London."

"Yes," Vincent snapped, looking between the two.

"And you married Bonnie West?" she continued, crossed her arms. "I presume she's the woman cooking your dinner right now."

They could actually see him biting his cheek. "Yes… she is. Bonnie is my wife."

"Do you love her?" Hermione continued, getting the questions out of the way as quickly as possible. Draco zoned the conversation out, standing so he could wander around the room. He knew that put Vincent on edge, and that's exactly what he wanted. Renaldo shouldn't be in a good mood right now, or think this was nothing. He intended on arresting the man even if Hermione didn't.

He took a moment to study Renaldo's wife Bonnie. On the outside she appeared calm and collected, but he noticed little actions about her that made ensured him she wasn't comfortable. She fidgeted, kept glancing back at her husband, and her hands lightly shook. Obviously their unexpected visit put her on edge just as much as her husband. He wondered why exactly that was.

"We were childhood sweethearts!" he snapped, leaning closer to Hermione across the table. "There, is that enough of an explanation for you!? I've known Bonnie since we were twelve."

"Yet you treat her like a rag doll?" the brunette asked. Renaldo lunged across the table at her, and she used a simple spell to shove him back into his seat. "Mind your temper."

"Get out of my house!" he seethed, glaring between the two. "Now!"

Draco stepped in then, moving towards Bonnie who was frozen in fear. "Mrs. Renaldo, if you could please pull up the sleeves of your blouse?"

Her eyes widened, looking between the three. "I-"

"We have to check," Hermione interrupted, eyeing Vincent. "It's protocol."

"He didn't hurt me," she whispered, pulling her arms tight against her body. "He didn't!"

The blond shrugged. "We have to check. If you don't let us check now it will just make it that much more difficult when we get back to the Ministry."

Bonnie looked between her husband, Hermione, Draco and her husband again, looking lost. The fear was prominent on her face.

"Don't you dare," he hissed. "If you do I'll-"

"Anything you say will be used against you," the brunette interrupted, poking the side of his neck with her wand. "You should learn some manners, honestly."

"You-"

"Silenco," she muttered, tired of arguing. "Bonnie he can't do anything right now. Please show us your arms."

She looked around the room once more, stopping last on Draco. Taking a small step away from him she pulled her sleeves to her elbows, head bowed in shame. The purple bruises stood out in stark contrast against her ghost-white skin.

"Take him in," Hermione said even as Draco stepped over. They traded positions, and gently she helped Bonnie pull the sleeves down again. "No one else is here then?"

She shook her head, little tears dancing down her face. "We never had children."

"No guests either?"

"No," she sobbed, wiping her eyes. "You're going to send him to Azkaban aren't you?"

"Something's going to happen to him," she agreed. "I need you to come upstairs with me and we'll pack you a bag. You'll probably spend a few nights at St. Mungo's, the Ministry or both, and you'll be far more comfortable in your own clothing."

Her eyes fell on Vincent, who was being pulled from the room by Hermione's partner. "He's going to be mad."

"There's nothing to worry about Mrs. Renaldo," Hermione replied, smiling. "Trust me. We'll floo-

"Our floo hasn't worked in three years."

"We'll apparate to the Ministry then. Come on, we need to get you out of here."

* * *

It took longer than Hermione and Draco liked to admit to get the Renaldo's out of their house. Halfway out Bonnie panicked and tried to stay, suffering through a bit of an emotional breakdown before they could drag her out of the house. Reality was setting in, and she wasn't doing so well with it.

It was almost two in the morning when Vincent was placed in a holding cell and Bonnie was sent to St. Mungo's for treatment. Even then, she was still protesting going. She wanted to stay with her husband in his cell.

They both found that rather twisted. He really messed with her head.

"I hate these cases," Hermione said, rubbing her eyes at her desk. "They're always so bloody awful."

"I know," he agreed, pulling out a cigarette, even though he knew she hated when he did that and lit up. "They stress me out."

"They stress both of us out," she sighed. "Merlin, I'm starving. I haven't eaten since five."

He shrugged, standing up as she collected her things. "There's a bar a block over that stays open all night long. They serve food there. We could check it out."

She arched an eyebrow. "In our work robes? They're going to think we're investigating the place."

"So let them. That's not our problem."

"You really want to go eat at a bar?"

"It's better than the 24-hour café that produces food that tastes like tar, isn't it? Come on Granger, I'll protect you from the crazy bar freaks."

She shoved him as they walked out, ignoring his laughter. "Thanks Malfoy but I think I can handle myself. Bar it is then?"

"Sure. We need another adventure before work tomorrow."

"Yeah, at least our boss is letting us come in two hours later than normal."

"Yeah, it'll help," he agreed as they stepped into the elevator. She pointed at the cigarette, holding the doors open until he put it out. "You're picky, you know that?"

"I do," she agreed with a smirk. "And so are you."

"I am not."

"You shipped your new work robes in from Italy so you could have the finest quality possible. That's not being picky?"

"No Granger, it's called class."

She shook her head. "Malfoy, I don't think I'm ever going to understand you."

"Same here Granger. Same here."

* * *

**A/n:** So I'm going to continue it as a serious of one-shots. I don't know how long it's going to be but it'll continue! Review if you have a moment please :)


	3. Unexpected Attack

Written for the _Battle of the Houses_ part 8, the _Christmas List Boot Camp_ prompt #5 (red) and the _Monopoly Game_ (drama, London Underground, AU).

* * *

Street Smart VS Book Smart

Unexpected Attack

"I hate trains," he muttered, standing rigidly next to a poor little old lady who seemed a bit alarmed that he was on the train. With his impeccable robes and expensive Italian shoes Draco Malfoy looked like he belonged anywhere but on a crowded train- especially a train crowded with _muggles_.

"It's not that bad," she cooed, patting his cheek. Hermione was absolutely smitten that she had gotten him on a train, especially when they both knew how much he hated it. "It's a new experience."

"It might just kill me."

"You'll be fine," she replied, rolling her eyes. Sometimes Malfoy drove her up the wall.

They had been partners at the Ministry for ages in the investigation field. Today they had been assigned to investigate a man who was posing as a muggle, but also supposedly killing muggles. He took this commute in the mornings, and they hoped to catch him on his way to work.

That didn't mean that it made the trip any more enjoyable for Draco. He spent the entire ride muttering profanities, despite Hermione constantly reminding him that a poor little old lady sat right next to them. He just wouldn't listen.

Mornings really didn't agree with him. But he could handle being awake at a club for hours on end… eating dinner with her when they should be asleep at their respective homes. Sometimes she just didn't understand her partner.

Today, all she understood was that he hated mornings. She hoped they wouldn't have an early day again for quite some time. This might just kill her if he kept complaining.

Or, she might kill him. Either way, one of them was going to die if he kept this up.

When they finally got off the train and left the station, Hermione felt more than a little relieved. They walked down the street as he pulled out a cigarette, sighing contently when he finally had it lit and in his mouth.

"We can apparate back to work, right?"

"We can apparate outside of work," she replied, knowing that they could never apparate through the Ministry wards. He nodded, content with her answer. Well, at least she got that much out of him.

They walked for several minutes down the commute their suspect supposedly took, talking aimlessly as they searched him out.

"We should've found him by now," Draco grunted, shaking his head. "Where is he hiding?"

She shrugged. "Maybe someone dropped him a hint that people were looking for him. He would change his route if that's the case."

"Who would drop him a hint Granger? It was an anonymous tip."

"Yeah," she replied, tensing up. "Maybe it's a set up."

"You think our tipper set us up?"

"I think it's a possibility Malfoy," she agreed, looking around. "Something about this situation doesn't feel right. If he wasn't given a heads up about us being here, then where is he?"

"I don't know Granger. The only reason we even took the tip is because muggles really have been dying and the ways they've been dying are rather unorthodox. Magic could be at play, and if it is then we have to act. But you're right, he should've popped up over forty minutes ago. I have no idea where the fellow might be."

"Neither do I, and that's what scares me. I'm going to hop inside real quick and see if I can't use my mirror to contact our boss. He gave it to me in case of emergencies."

"Alfred gave you a mirror? That's a little bizarre Granger."

She frowned. "It's a two way mirror Malfoy, nothing fancy. But it was in case something strange happened today so we could contact him. If he thinks its better that we just get out of here, then we should and not chance the risk. But we can't abort an assignment without some sort of okay, or a near death incident, so I'm going to give him a ring real quick."

"Whatever you say Granger. I'll stay out here and stop him if he does happen by. Otherwise just tell Alfred to abort this bloody call. It's turning out to be a waste of time, _and_ it forced me into the London Underground."

She shook her head, turning away. "You really are something Malfoy."

"I heard that!"

Hermione ignored him as she stepped into the nearest restaurant, heading straight towards the loo. She really hoped it wasn't one of those strict companies where they would make her buy something afterwards. That was beyond annoying.

She stepped into a stall and sealed the walls, ensuring that no one could hear what she was saying. Then she pulled out her mirror and called her boss.

"Mr. Flint?"

Alfred happened to be a cousin of Marcus's, a boy she used to go to school with. But he happened to be much more pleasant than her former classmate. "Miss Granger? Whatever are you doing on the other side of this mirror?"

She frowned, puzzled. "You gave it to me sir, remember? You wanted to ensure that I could contact you today in case something went amiss."

He frowned, staring at her. "Miss Granger, I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I found this on my desk when I came in this morning and thought maybe my secretary forgot it here last night. Since she doesn't come in today I thought I might just leave it there. I didn't realize you could actually contact someone through it. But what are you worried about happening today? I didn't give you and Mr. Malfoy an assignment."

She paused, thinking back to the previous day. Their boss sent them a note about their newest task, having been out for most of the day. It looked like his handwriting, even had the classic signature… she could've sworn it was his handwriting.

"You didn't owl us yesterday with our newest hit… an anonymous tip?" He'd owled them before, and she didn't think it was peculiar until right now.

"No… I was planning on letting the two of you catch up on your paperwork today. Where are you exactly?"

Hermione pursed her lips, feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Has anyone had access to your office?"

"Just my new secretary, Veronica. She's very-"

"Do you trust her?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you trust her, Mr. Flint?"

"Of course! Why do you ask Hermione?"

She shook her head. "I don't think she applied for that job just for the pay," she said, though her next sentence was cut off. A gunshot from outside caught her attention, and her heart stopped cold.

"Hermione, what was that-"

"I'll call you back soon boss!" she cried, tossing the mirror back in her purse. She bolted out of the bathroom, the scenario already playing in her head. She could see all their mistakes now.

This wasn't to catch someone, but to catch them. The tip was a fake, and they fell like fools into the trap. Whoever this mystery killer was didn't like them, and she had a bad feeling that she knew exactly who had been shot.

Outside she found him surrounded by a throng of people, a man and woman trying to help him. He bled red, a spot on his chest seeping out blood. She froze nearby, staring at him. Draco caught sight of her, a pained expression in her eyes. She could clearly read the expression in his eyes.

_We're fools_.

* * *

It took a bit of maneuvering, but they did get Draco transferred from the muggle hospital over to St. Mungo's where he was healed rather quickly. Their boss met them at the hospital, pacing back and forth in Draco's room once he was healed up.

"I can't believe someone snuck into my office. That scheming twit! She set this whole thing up."

"Or she's the one that shot me," Draco grunted, annoyed. He wasn't allowed to leave until morning, and Hermione knew all too well from past experiences that it would grate on his nerves until he could be released and sleep comfortably in his own bed. Their boss already gave them a two day leave to recover and recuperate from the strange events.

"Everything was definitely planned," Hermione agreed, glancing at her partner. "Even a distraction to get me away from Malfoy. Someone really wanted you dead."

He scoffed. "I know a lot of people who want me dead Granger. I just can't imagine anyone who would actually bother using muggle means to end my life. It seems much too troublesome."

"And unexpected," she reminded, glancing at their boss. "Did a file on your secretary ever turn up?"

"No, it's like she never existed. I don't know how she cheated the system, but it won't be happening again. I will not lose one of my best investigators in a freak accident. No more anonymous tips for either of you. Someone's out for your skin."

"So I've noticed," Draco grunted, and she sent him a glare. Their boss was just as upset as they were.

"I suppose it wasn't an accident though," he muttered, waving his hand, "Not really. It was too planned, too precise. I have some thinking to do, and in the meantime on your days off I'd be appreciative if the two of you didn't go out looking for trouble. Relax on your days off, please? I'll have someone else investigating this case immediately, but for the time being I want both of you out of harm's way. What happened today wasn't done in the traditional magical way. No spells were fired. We don't know what to expect from a person like that."

Hermione nodded, shushing Draco before he could protest. He was just in a foul mood from getting shot in the shoulder. They spoke a few minutes longer with their boss before he left, wishing Draco a speedy recovery. Even when they got back to work they wouldn't be doing any field work for a few days.

She sat beside her partner in a chair, who finally decided to shut his eyes nearly an hour after their boss left. She stared at him for a long time, thoughts rushing through her head.

She almost lost him today because someone wanted him dead. After living through a war, you start hoping people will stop trying to hunt you down. It was scary to think someone still wanted his head.

They had a dangerous job though; one they both had a deep passion for. And in the investigation field, you're never truly safe.

* * *

**A/n:** Used 'scheming' from Mockingjaybird's _The Betting Game_, chapter 2.


	4. Flying in Fear

**A/n: **Written for the _Cinema Competition _for Avatar, the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #44 (trips) and the _Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp _prompt #33 (believe).

* * *

Flying in Fear

"You're really slow, you know that?"

"I didn't realize I was asking for your help!" she grunted as they ran. For once in their career Hermione let Draco lead them headfirst into an investigation, deciding for himself that renegade Death Eaters were a force that could not be reasoned with. Of course, he bullied his way into the hideout all guns blazing just so they could be shot at.

Sometimes she really hated her partner. He could be such a pain. Not only was he rather irrational at a time like that but he also led them into a room with five lethal Death Eater's all too eager to kill them. It was a game of wits to just stay alive.

Draco almost died last week while they were on the job. Their boss would lose his mind when he heard that they went through _another_ near death experience so soon after.

Then again, they had to live through this first in order to get scolded. Hermione kept thinking of things to say to him as they made their escape, four attackers in pursuit. She took one down back in the original room, accidently dropping a heavy tomb on his head. Well, it made for one less fiend to fight.

"So any plans?" she hissed as they ran, dodging hexes. "You're last one just turned out _so_ well."

"Hey, we had to act fast or they would've had the upper hand on us!"

"Malfoy, I'm pretty sure they still have the upper hand! "

"Fine then Granger, you come up with a plan!"

She raked her brain, trying to come up with a solution that might not get them both killed. "Up here! The wards around this place make it impossible for anyone to apparate in and out. We need to barricade a door and get out our port key. It'll buy us enough time to get out of this mess!"

He grunted. "Whatever you say!"

They slid in together to the nearest room, the Death Eater's close behind. Using their combined magic they managed to barricade the entrance before putting up as many spells as they could. Hermione glanced back behind them and winced.

"You would pick the room that's been blown in half."

He looked over his shoulder as well, spying the missing half of the room. "Well, that's inconvenient."

"Never mind that, the barricade won't hold for long. Get the port key out Malfoy- we have to abort this mission if we intend to get out with our lives."

"Whatever you say," he agreed, digging through his pocket. A moment later he pulled out the port key, smirking as he held it up. "And you thought I would lose it."

"Don't be- look out!"

She dodged the incoming bird, firing a hex up at the creature as it snatched their port key from Malfoy's unsuspecting fingers. They fired hexes up at the creature, but like a well-trained dog, it knew just how to dodge every single attack. They watched it drift up into the air until it disappeared.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hermione muttered, shaking her head. "A bird just flew off with our escape!"

"It's probably the pet of one of the Death Eater's- though I've never seen a wizard train a hawk. It's really weird."

"I know." She glanced over her shoulder at the weakening wards. "Oh great, we really are going to die here!"

"Not exactly," he said awkwardly, looking skyward. "There is one other way out of this."

"Then what are we waiting for!? Let's use it and get out of here!"

"Right… um, just one thing Granger."

"Can't it wait? Our lives are at stake here!"

He groaned, producing a second item from his pocket. Mindful that a hawk just flew off with the shiny pocket-watch that was supposed to be their port key, he returned the item to it's original size, watching Hermione's eyes widen even as their wards began to shake.

"A broom? You want me to get on a broom!?"

He extended a hand towards her, mounting the item with ease. "We can't apparate out because of the old wards here Granger. We have to get out somehow, and short of jumping this is our best bet. Jumping a hundred feet doesn't sound like a very successful plan as it is."

She worried her lip, stepping up to the item. "I'm going to fall off."

"Oh come on now. What kind of Quidditch player would I be if I couldn't handle a broom? Come on Granger, get on behind me before it's too late. I won't let you fall off."

"Yeah… I'm sure that you'll be able to keep ahold of me from in front of me."

"Fine, sit in front of me for all I care. Just get on!"

Reluctantly she mounted the broom- in front of the twit, of course- and gripped the wood as though it were a lifeline. He placed his arms around her, one on her waist and the other on the wood.

"Don't let go okay Granger?"

"Shut up and fly straight!"

He smirked at her command, kicking off just as the door behind them flew open. He picked up altitude as quick as he could, trying to get out of their firing range. Considering how quickly he was flying and how straight-up their angle was, he was fairly certain that his partner's eyes were firmly slammed shut.

A spell shot past them suddenly, reaching higher than he expected. The spell singed his shoulder, causing the blond to hiss in pain. Hermione looked up and reacted to the noise.

"I'm going to fire spells Malfoy, you just get us out of here!"

"You're going to have a panic attack or something aren't you Granger?"

"Just shut up!"

He pursed his lips, gaining distance the longer they flew. His shoulder ached as they went, and the bitter cold of night didn't help, but the spells stopped firing pretty quickly. He was more than relieved when Hermione finally stopped looking behind them, a vice grip on his wrist, and resumed once more gripping the broom as though her life depended on it.

Draco landed them in a clearly several kilometers away from their target investigation. They didn't know what to expect when they first went to track down their latest hit, but now they knew better than to go creeping around abandoned, deserted places in rural England.

This wasn't their first time doing that of course. They never seemed to learn their lesson.

"You're hurt," she said immediately as soon as she was off the broom. "I noticed the pain in your eyes when I looked back. Where did the spell hit you?"

"It's nothing Granger. We should just report back to the Ministry. A quick healing spell will do the- quit touching it!"

Hermione, known for being nosy, had resorted to searching his body herself for the place of harm. She found the tender spot on his shoulder and of course decided to poke it.

"It signed off the shoulder of your shirt and jumper and burned the flesh. I guess their last resort for not being able to catch us was to set us on fire."

"I didn't notice," he hissed, grimacing as she used a healing spell on it. "Do you know what you're doing? Last time something injured me you ran to St. Mungo's for help."

"Last time it was far more severe," she replied, stepping back only a few moments later. "There, that should feel a little better. I don't know any soothing spells but there's probably something back in our cupboards at work that can soothe any aftermath aching."

"I hope so. I think it's well-deserved too- I did just fly you out of peril."

"Don't let that go to your head Malfoy," she replied with a smile, shaking her head. "Come on then, we've gone on one trip already, so let's go on one more. I have to go and write up a report of what happened for our boss to read in the morning, and you need a potion. To the Ministry we go."

"Yes, back to work we go," he muttered. "It's basically tomorrow. I should be in bed."

"It's well into tomorrow," she replied with a laugh. "Now come on Malfoy, don't be such a grouch!"

* * *

Despite her joking demure earlier, Draco noticed the anxiety in his partner as soon as they returned to the Ministry. The smile slid off her face as she began writing the report, and her teeth worried her lips the longer she wrote. Soon after that began, the action was replaced by constant knuckle cracking. And Hermione very rarely cracked her knuckles.

She only did that when she was extremely uncomfortable. After quite a while as partners, he had learned a thing or two about Hermione.

"Was flying that bad?" he asked, fiddling with the quill on his desk. She was so started by his voice after the silence that she almost jumped out of her chair.

He knew her well enough to know that basic combat wouldn't alarm her in the slightest. But flying? He may as well have dangled her off the highest floor at the Ministry. He was lucky she didn't have a panic attack and fall off the bloody thing or something.

"You know how I feel about it," she replied, composing herself. The brunette didn't bother denying what he said, just as he knew she wouldn't. She was smart enough to know that he already knew her fears. "But it was our only escape. I did what I had to to stay alive."

"So I'm guessing that I can't talk you into taking some flying lessons?"

"The next time I get on a broom Malfoy, it will be because of another near death experience. I will never get on one just for the fun of it."

"What a shame," he replied, shaking his head. "You wouldn't believe how amazing it can be to soar."

"You wouldn't believe how absolutely terrified I am."

"Fair enough. But Granger, if you ever decide flying is something you want to take up give me a ring. I'll be more than happy to comply to teaching you."

"Oh you just want to see me get all panicky again."

"Not at all. I think flying is one of the major things a wizard or witch should know. It can get you out of situations like earlier for example."

"Well, I had you around to save my arse that time."

"But what if I hadn't been around Granger? What if I was really hurt when that spell hit me? What then?"

Her grip tightened on the quill, and Hermione had to pause and take a moment to steady her breath. "I guess we'll never know. I don't know what I would've done if the roles were reversed. We very well might've died if I had to be the one flying us to safety."

"Let's put that to the test sometime then, shall we? We'll see what you can really do with a broom sometime."

"Malfoy, on a serious note, I hope that never happens. For the sake of both of our lives, I hope I never have to be the one to fly us to safety."


	5. Skirts

Written for the _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition _for Ghoul Studies (prompts deliberate, freak, madman), the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #22 (lights) and the _Organization Boot Camp _prompt #9 (creature of habit).

* * *

Street Smart VS Book Smart

Skirts

"I can't believe we've been downgraded to _paperwork_."

"What do you expect Malfoy? Every case we've gone on in the past month has almost ended with our lives. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty happy being alive right now."

"Don't get me wrong Granger, I love being alive. But I just hate being subjected to such a meaningless task. We're the best in our field! We should be doing so much more."

"Maybe that's true, but _somebody _keeps taking stupid risks. Honestly Malfoy, you're a madman sometimes. You nearly beheaded me the other day trying to get our crook."

"So my aim was a little off."

"I went to the emergency room bleeding Malfoy… don't forget that."

"Right… er, sorry Granger."

They'd been stuck filing for the past three days. Tired of their shenanigans and close calls their boss put them behind the scenes working at the most meaningless task in existence. And they both blamed one another for their situation.

Still, Hermione had the upper hand when it came to bringing things up. He almost did kill her, after all. Her friends would not have appreciated her death, especially at his hands. It was a close call for the both of them.

"I'm just happy he didn't fire us."

"He'd be insane if he fired us."

"I disagree Malfoy. Sometimes, it seems like we're more trouble than we're worth."

"And I disagree with that."

They fell into silence, boredom creeping up as they continued to file away different things. Draco found his mind wandering from the hideous table to his latest purchases to Hermione's crossed legs. He lifted an eyebrow.

She never wore skirts to work. Since most everything they did was hands-on, it didn't make sense for her to dress up super cute just to flash somebody. No, usually she was very conservative with her high-collared shirts and simple trousers. He couldn't recall the last time he'd seen her wear something so… _girly_.

"I see you're finally tapping into your feminine side," he said a few minutes later. "It's nice to know that you still know how to be a girl, despite all the awful layers you wear sometimes."

She frowned, looking up at him. "I usually don't feel the need to get all dressed up. I mean, I spend all of my time with you, so what's the point?"

"Ouch Granger, touchy much? And you don't spend all of your time with me. Sometimes we go out and do our jobs."

"Well today we aren't. Sue me for wanting to wear something I never get to."

"And here I thought you weren't the materialistic type."

She rolled her eyes, uncrossing her legs as she scooted up in her chair. "I'm not, but that doesn't mean that I can't look nice on occasion."

"It's a rarity alright."

"Cut it out."

"Don't be so delicate," he teased, crossing his arms. "It's obvious that you're deliberately trying to impress someone."

"Oh really now, since I get to see so many people while I'm here. Who would I be trying to impress, you?"

He laughed. "Well, you would've at least caught my attention Granger!"

She blushed, glancing down at her outfit. "There's nothing wrong with trying to look nice Malfoy. Merlin knows you spend more time than I do making sure you look impeccable. It's almost sad."

He smirked, glancing away from the intense lights. Granger had situated herself perfectly in front of some rather blinding lights. "At least I put forth an effort on a day to day basis. Sometimes you come to work and it looks like you've just hopped out of bed."

"So now you're insulting my looks?"

He shrugged. "Do you expect anything else Granger?"

"No," she grumbled, "I would be a fool to. But I suppose you are a freak in many senses. I've never seen someone throw such a fit about their hair being out of place."

"Hey now I only do that when we aren't out on the job, and it's called being a creature of habit." He ran his fingers through his hair for emphasis. "This kind of sheen doesn't come from towel drying you know. It takes work."

She laughed. "I'm oh so sure that it does."

He grinned, leaning towards her. She arched an eyebrow at him. "So come on then, tell me. Who are you really trying to impress."

For a moment she looked started, and then a slow smile spread across her lips. She leaned forward, giving him a tiny peak as she spoke into his ear.

"Why would I ever tell you?"

During his distraction she squirmed away from him, getting up out of her chair with a laugh. He looked rather perplexed, and slightly annoyed, by her answer.

"Come along Malfoy. How about a coffee break?"

"Is you're secret crush up there somewhere?" he muttered, following her out of the room. She shook her head, rolling her eyes skyward. Ah, boys.

Couldn't a girl just want to look nice every once in a while?

* * *

**A/n:** Remember, this is considered a series of one-shots dearies!


	6. Filthy Work

Written for the _Organization Boot Camp _prompt #27 (chase) and the _Ultimate OTP Competition _for spell.

**Warnings:** Mentioned violence. You've been warned.

* * *

Street Smart VS Book Smart

Filthy Work

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" the blond hissed as they walked along, looking about disdainfully at their current surroundings. Hermione turned around to shush him.

"You know this job isn't always a walk in the park," she hissed, cringing as they continued to try to walk quietly through the sewers. "I don't like this much either, but at least I'm not making noise with every step I take! He's going to hear us and have the upper hand."

"I just can't believe we actually chased him down here. We should've let him go like I suggested. This is too much for me."

"Then spell your clothes thicker or something Malfoy! We have to catch the criminal- he might hurt someone else."

Draco sighed, following along behind his partner. It was her idea to continue chasing the man after he jumped into the sewers, and he tried to convince her that they should just let him go and try again later. He would do most anything to stay out of the rankest place in Britain, but of course she didn't listen. She thought that they could catch him if they just followed him.

He thought she was pretty nutty.

"It's dark down here," he remarked, swiveling his wand around, "And there's a bunch of different pathways. This isn't going to work- he could be anywhere. He could even be gone by now!"

"Maybe so, but we still have to look until we're certain Malfoy," she replied, trudging on. The smell was foul and made her stomach curdle. If they didn't get out soon she might just lose her lunch. She was certain that Draco was close to doing that.

"This is barbaric," he grumbles. "That man has to be long gone by now. He seemed to have an escape route planned. He knew exactly where he was going as we chased him."

"Yes he did Malfoy, but that doesn't mean we can give up. He's high on the list of felons. What he's done is inhumane-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. While they were distracted talking, they both failed to remember that he could be watching them while they looked for him. Out of nowhere a spell shot out, hitting Hermione in the cheek. Her partner had to move fast to keep her from tumbling into the filth below.

"I knew this was a bad idea," he snapped as they stepped out of the line of fire. "We shouldn't even be down here with him!"

"Then start firing stunning spells. I'll block you, but try and hit him. We need to make this arrest."

He threw his hands up. "Fine, just ignore my advice."

With Hermione's strong blocking spell and Draco's perfect aim they actually ended up hitting the man they were tracking. They only ended up finding him because he gave himself away. When no shots were fire for several moments they headed over to him, stopping beside the fallen person.

"I guess we're lucky he didn't fall in," Hermione said, almost gagging as she looked down. "That would make this experience that much worse."

He shook his head, shooting her a disgusted look. "Don't even go there. Let's just get him back to Headquarters."

* * *

"He's an American-born citizen," Hermione said later, reading off the man's information. "Adam McBride. He's thirty-two. After his education finished in the States he moved to Russia, where they currently have a bounty on his head. He killed six children there, and the movement spread across Europe as he traveled. He's been caught using the Polyjuice potion more than once."

"So if I had fired a killing spell," the blond muttered, studying his partner, "Hypothetically, I would've been doing the wizarding world a favor."

She glared at him. "Those kinds of spells are still illegal Malfoy, and you know it."

"I was just saying. He's murdered more than thirty children in the last five years. I'm surprised no one caught him before now."

"He's been on the down low Malfoy, using Polyjuice like I said. He did everything he could to avoid being captured. When he goes to trial at least our boss can say that he didn't almost kill either of us."

"Oh right. And how's your cheek doing Granger?"

"It's getting stitched up. The Healer's said it will take a week for the marks to fade, but almost a month to be rid of the dark magic."

"And that's not an attempt to kill one of us? Had it hit your neck or something it might have been fatal. A hit over the heart and you'd be dead. He was trying to ensure that no one caught him and he failed."

"Yes, he did," she agreed. "The point is I'm not dead Malfoy. The worst part of the entire experience was having them pull dark magic out of my face. Now that hurt."

"Oh, I know," he remarked, resting his hands behind his head. "You were crushing my hand the entire time, muttering profanities beneath your breath."

She blushed, but shot him a glare nonetheless. "It hurt okay?"

"I'm not doubting that it did," Draco replied defensively, holding up his hands. "I'm just saying that I was there watching them pull the dark magic out of you. It was awful."

"It didn't feel too good either."

"I know. I still think our boss will have our heads if we make one more mistake. We keep causing a lot of drama and uproars. The reporters have a heyday reporting everything we do."

"Yeah, that part is pretty awful." She shook her head, redirecting the conversation. "Look, we need to go to questioning soon. The Healer's said that he should be well enough to do questioning today. He might have been doped up on morphine but-"

She was cut off by Draco's laughing, and she paused, placing her hands on her hips. "Just what is so funny?"

"You just said doped up Granger. It's terribly unlike you."

"It's the truth! He was stumbling around down there and gave himself a concussion before he ever fired anything our way. That's why his aim was so off when he fired our way. He only graved my cheek because he couldn't focus. If he wasn't on both muggle and magical drugs, his aim probably would've been spot on, and I'd be dead."

"Let's not even consider that," Draco sighed, rubbing his temples. He used the Gemino charm to double the drink in front of him, which Hermione knew wasn't something he should be drinking at work. When her partner got exceptionally stressed he liked to drink alcohol instead of coffee. She didn't approve.

"Fine, fine. You know the basics of the case at least?"

"Sure, but I don't know why it matters Granger. You're going to ask all the hard-hitting questions like normal, and I'm going to ask some askew questions to throw him off. It's the same routine we've been using for ages now."

Hermione couldn't really argue with that, because it was true. Nodding her agreement the blond stood, finishing off his first cup before putting a lid on the second and following her out. She watched him place a spell over the cup, and knew he was making it scentless so his breath wouldn't smell of alcohol. He had gotten too good at covering that up.

It didn't really matter though. He was that much more of an arse when he had a bit to drink, and during questioning that's what they needed.

They made the perfect team.


	7. Dinner for Two

Written for the _Ultimate OTP Competition_ round 2 for setting.

* * *

Dinner for Two

Sometimes it felt like all Hermione and Draco did together was work. So when he invited her out for food one night, to an actual restaurant, she nearly fell out of her chair at work.

"Is this like a date or something?" she asked, eyeing him. The blond actually laughed at that.

"Granger, don't flatter yourself. We're not even on a first-name basis and we've known each other for over eight years. I just think that we spend so much time together at work that we never actually get to just relax with each other. It makes the atmosphere tense sometimes."

Her eyes widened. "It does not!"

Draco scoffed, cocking an eyebrow at her. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. And I hate stress. I just think it would be beneficial to the both of us if we had a night out together- as friends. We're partners in the department of investigation for Merlin's sake! Things are often stressful."

"So we're just going to go and… hang out?"

"Pretty much."

"And nothing is expected out of it?"

"Not really, unless you're expecting something. Then please, do tell. I'd like to know what's going on in your head."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nothing's going on in there Malfoy. But fine, I'll agree to your strange proposal. Tomorrow night then? We could go after work, since we get off early. It would even give us time to head home and shower first."

"That's a good idea. You certainly reek after a day on the job, especially now that we're doing field work again."

"Oh shut up."

"So seven then? We can meet at the restaurant."

"Awe, you're not going to come and pick me up first?"

"I told you this isn't a date!"

Hermione laughed playfully, sitting up in her desk. "Oh I know Malfoy, I just love getting under your skin. You can tell me what ridiculously expensive restaurant you've picked tomorrow. Right now, I better get home and make sure I can afford this dinner."

* * *

"I told you I'll pay for it."

"Are you insinuating that I couldn't afford this dinner if you didn't pay for it?"

"Well, if it gets you to stop fretting about the price of every single dish, then yes, I'll pay for you."

"I don't need your charity Malfoy."

He threw his hands up. "Terribly sorry Granger, I'll remember to keep my charity far away from you. But maybe you should stop sending mixed signals. I'm not entirely sure what you're expecting out of tonight."

"I'm not so sure I know what you're expecting out of tonight."

Draco chuckled lightly, returning to his menu. They had been there less than twenty minutes and he could already tell that she was getting concerned. He very well knew this place wasn't in her budget, or any normal person's budget mind you, but he picked the place anyway. He wanted to take her someplace nice.

He blamed that feeling on the fact that he hadn't been on a proper date in ages. He was getting so desperate for female companionship that he was turning to Granger for company. Something wasn't quite right about that, but he didn't want to fret over it right now. It would ruin his evening.

Their food arrived promptly after being ordered, which happened to be one of the advantages of being Malfoy. People bent the rules to cater to you, probably because he had money. Hermione found it sickening.

"You know it wouldn't be bad for you to act like everyone else."

"I do act like everyone else Granger! I have a job."

She shook her head, sitting back in her chair. "That's really not what I mean, and you know it. You could have your food made in order instead of being rushed out to you, and when we walk around town you could pretend to not notice the teenage girls who flaunt over you like you're a celebrity."

"It's in my nature to act that way Granger. That's how I was raised."

"With teenage girls flaunting over you your entire life?"

"For about half of it."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, and consumed the rest of her food in silence. He could be a major pain sometimes.

When they finished he ordered desert for them without really asking if she wanted anything. She watched as the waiter placed two large sundaes in front of them, and her eyes widened briefly.

"I knew you would want one," he said cockily, grinning as they began to eat. It was quite possibly one of the best tasting sundaes she had ever had.

"Quit smiling," she muttered between bites, "You're freaking me out."

"It's just nice to see you eat."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. "I eat all the time!"

"Not when we're in the middle of an important case you don't. You consume an awful lot of coffee, but that's it."

"I eat more than your skinny little Pureblood friends."

He rolled his eyes, nodding his head at that. "You have a point. Still Granger, you don't always eat when I'm around. Knowing you don't mind putting on the calories is a good thing."

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Ah, I see what you're doing."

"Beg pardon?"

"You're trying to make me fat!"

He laughed. "Granger, I think that's impossible."

She shook her fork at him, a smile still stuck on her face. "No, you just know it would be bad for your health. I would have to kill you for it!"

"Yes, probably. And I do value my life."

Hermione nodded, looking around. She was actually starting to really enjoy herself, and she was happy to have almost half of the sundae left. She grinned, picking up their glasses and waving to the waiter, who arrived promptly.

"Wine please? Red."

Draco arched an eyebrow as the waiter retreated, studying the girl in front of him. "Really? We're drinking now?"

"Oh come on Malfoy, it's wine. There's nothing amazing about it. I just thought it might be nice."

He chuckled, nodding his head. "Yes, maybe it will."

And Hermione didn't know it, but he kept glancing at her as she ate. He couldn't explain it, but something about her tonight really captivated him.


	8. Cheers

Written for the _Ultimate OTP Competition_ round 3 for action, the _Favorite Character Boot Camp _prompt #46 (awesome) and the _Your Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp _prompt #48 (tempting).

* * *

Cheers

"A date?" he asked, eyes widening. "You want to put everything off to go on a date?!"

"Hey, you did the exact same thing a couple weeks ago," Hermione replied dreamily, staring off into space. "I haven't seen Viktor since fourth year. It will be great to catch up with him- and it's not a date!"

"Granger, you're going out at night with a guy, dressing up to go to a fancy restaurant and then return home afterwards because he has a copy of some grand book to give to you? It's a date, trust me."

"Viktor is married," she snapped, arching an eyebrow at him. "Honestly Malfoy, he's just in town for the Quidditch game. He offered to hang out with me while he's here, and I took him up on the offer. It's nothing serious."

"Maybe it's nothing serious according to you, but I can guarantee he's hoping to get something out of tonight. Come on Granger, you're supposed to be the smarter half of our crime-fighting duo. You can't tell me you're being this oblivious on purpose."

"I'm not doing anything on purpose, and for the record we're _investigators,_ not crime fighters. We ask the questions."

"And you should be asking yourself what about this seems so sketchy."

She sighed, twirling her quill between her fingers. They should really be discussing other matters aside from this, like their jobs, but the moment she brought but the name Viktor Krum it became an all-out war. Honestly, he was reacting just like her friends did. She and Viktor decided to be just friends after the Yule ball years ago. Nothing had changed as far as she was concerned. They were still just friends.

"Nothing is sketchy!" she declared, stamping her foot. He glanced towards her desk, surprised by her reaction. "I don't know why everyone has to declare that this is such a bad idea, but I can handle myself you know! I've proven that time and again while we're out working. Now please drop the subject. You're as bad as Harry and Ron."

He grimaced. "Don't compare me to those two Granger. I'm far superior."

She didn't say anything to that, simply scoffed and turned away. He knew it was going to be a quiet rest of the day now that he'd brought that topic up. Granger was oh so sensitive when it came to Krum.

* * *

"It really is lovely," she agreed, looking around the restaurant. He had picked a simply perfect place to eat- and a way too pricy place mind you.

"I thought we should try something nice tonight," he said, flashing her a toothy grin. Over the years Krum really had worked on his English and he was much easier to understand now. "Don't you agree?"

"Don't I agree with what?" she asked, getting lost in the menu. This was just as bad as the place that Malfoy took her to not long ago- everything was overpriced!

"That we should try something new tonight."

"What? Oh yes, we should. I've certainly never been here before. When I go out with Harry and Ron its usually to someplace in Hogsmeade, and it's nothing extravagant."

"And you are… seeing Ron still?"

"Oh no! We broke up ages ago. He hasn't really settled down with anyone yet, not like Ginny and Harry did. They got married quite a while ago. No children yet, but they are very happy together."

"I see. And, what about you? You have found someone?"

"Viktor, I spend most of my time running around with Malfoy working on investigating criminals. It's not a job that attracts a lot of men, much less gives me a lot of time for a social life. I haven't been on a real date in ages."

"So I see," he mused, sipping the provided wine as they spoke. He constantly kept trying to refill Hermione's glass, but she would shoo his hands away. She didn't really see a reason why she needed to go and get drunk.

Their food came and everything passed as normal. They spoke about their jobs, their lives, and even Krum's wife, who he was apparently not all that fond of. She found that curious, but kept her lips closed about the matter. They weren't exactly close friends. She didn't need to go prying into every detail of his life.

When they finished he escorted her to the floo, a true gentleman. She kissed him on the cheek, a friendly gesture that she expected him to accept. He just wasn't supposed to accept it so well.

He turned the innocent action into something terrible, swiveling his head to capture her lips. One hand moved and rested on the back of her head, keeping her in place. She struggled against his rough grip a moment, attempting to play the part of a good girl and not hex him into the next century. She wasn't sure she could keep that promise now.

It was tempting to do something evil to him for trying to cheat on his wife, but she dashed the thought away. It wouldn't do her any good to act like that.

She kneed him hard before bothering to pull out her wand, watching him stumble back. He glared at her as she backed him into the wall.

"You're a good buy Krum, don't act like this. You have a wife back home who will miss you if she ever finds out what you're trying to pull. I don't think she would be all that forgiving if you cheated on her."

"She cheats on me all the time," he snapped, eyeing the brunette in front of him. "Look, I didn't do anything out of line. I'm just playing her game, and you happen to be uninvolved in a relationship, which is perfect." He tried to reach out again, but she flicked him off easily enough, earning a second scowl.

"I'm not playing your game Viktor!" she replied angrily, feeling a bit hurt. Apparently he knew how to play some nasty games when he wanted to, and it was just so awesome that he decided to use her.

It killed her inside a little bit that Malfoy had been right.

"Hermione, come on now-"

"Oh save it," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm done listening to what you have to say."

With that she turned on her heel and left, her determination never stopping as she flooed to the Ministry. It was late but she didn't really want to be all alone now that she had this to think about. He was making her feel like a bitch for being the girl he decided to cheat on his wife on. And she knew there was something seriously messed up about that thought process.

Stepping into her joint office she almost screamed. It was late, and though the security was still around the building for late night workers and protection values, she didn't expect to find her partner lounging in his chair, sipping on vodka of all things. For several moments, she just stared.

He pointed at her, downing a shot. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

"Shouldn't you be at home?"

Draco shrugged, setting the glass down as he studied her. "Are you crying?"

Surprised she reached up and brushed a hand across her cheeks, feeling the moisture there. Before she quite knew what was happening he was on his feet, making his way over to her slowly.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, more concerned than before. Hermione shook her head quickly, taking a deep breath.

"No- no I'm not hurt. I'm frustrated but not hurt."

He titled his head to the side questioningly. "Care to explain?"

She shook her head, deciding that her annoyance with today was what made her speak next. "You were right. Viktor is a jerk."

"Tried something did he?"

"While he has a wife!" she sputtered, apparently unable to believe that bit. "I shooed him away quickly enough."

"Good for you Granger."

"I just feel stupid that you were actually right about something! I thought I was supposed to be the smart one on this team!"

He smiled softly at that, reaching up to lightly flick her in the head. "Sometimes even the smartest people are dumb. We've been over this before Granger; I have far more street smarts than you do. It comes natural to me, while it obviously doesn't to you."

"I knew you were going to boast about this," she grumbled.

Draco shrugged, wandering back towards his desk. He sat down, beckoning to her. "Why don't you pull up a chair?"

"I hate Vodka."

He rolled his eyes, pouring another shot. "Sounds like you've had a shitty night. It probably wouldn't be such a bad idea to relax a little."

She started at him hesitantly for a while, before finally sighing, dragging her chair over beside his. He pulled out a second shot glass from his drawer, something that alarmed her greatly. She didn't comment though as he poured her drink and lifted his own.

"To a happier tomorrow?"

It sounded so weird coming off Malfoy's lips, but she had to agree with what he said. She could definitely toast to that.

"Cheers."


End file.
